Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or laptop computers, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. Generally, a speaker includes a vibrating system with a membrane, and the membrane is used for producing audible sounds via vibration. The membrane includes a dome at a central region and a ring-shaped periphery surrounding the dome. The ring-shaped periphery of the membrane includes a protrusion portion which protrudes along a direction parallel to a vibrating direction of the membrane. The protrusion portion is mainly used to provide a recovery stress for the dome during vibration. However, because a protruding direction of the periphery is parallel to a vibrating direction of the membrane, an existence of the periphery may depress an active radiating area of the membrane, and therefore lowers a performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.